


save me from drowning

by midnightmoonlace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Lifeguard Harry, M/M, Surfer Louis, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoonlace/pseuds/midnightmoonlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You weren’t really drowning, were you?”</p>
<p>“Nah.”</p>
<p>In which Harry is a lifeguard and he meets a drowning Louis. They meet in unusual circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me from drowning

The sun was beating down on Harry, and he shifted in his seat. His water bottle was nearly empty and he was craving pineapple smoothies. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck as he adjusted his sunglasses, trying to look professional.

It wasn’t easy to look professional when you were just a lifeguard.

The beach wasn’t too crowded. Just a couple of families here and there, children splashing in the sea, the usual. There was also the group of guys who came here nearly every day to surf. The waves were big here, and they were always surfing.

There was one particular guy Harry liked to watch. And yes, that made him sound like a stalker. He never even met the guy, but Harry knew he was a beginner. His surfboard was like a giant compared to the guy, but he used it anyways. He was always falling off his surfboards, and his friends would laugh and help him again. Why would you come here if you were just a beginner? Harry would always think. But, he couldn’t complain. That guy was hot.

He smiled when he watched the guy take off his shirt, showing his tanned chest. He had some tattoos here and there, but it didn’t make him any less attractive. Grabbing the surfboard, he raced out to sea, following his friends. It wasn’t long before the guys were surfing like pros, except for the little one. He would ride a wave, then fall off halfway through. But even from this distance, Harry could see that he didn’t mind, for the smile on his face never faded.

_I wish I knew him._

_________________

 

"Hi Harry. Your shift is over." Liam said, gently nudging Harry out of the chair. Harry blinked his way out of his daydream and nodded, grabbing his water bottle. Glancing over at the surfing boy, he sighed and took a long drink. Liam followed his eyes and grinned sneakily.

"Your boyfriend?" Liam inquired.

"I wish," Harry blurted, then realized that was probably the wrong thing to say. Oops.

Liam laughed and shook his head fondly. A sly twinkle in his eyes showed Harry that Liam was planning something. And that something was usually bad.

_________________

 

"Pineapple smoothie please." Harry said politely, leaning against the counter of  **Pineapple Paradise,** the beach shack. He was on his 15 minute break, and he was dying for something other than water.

The bartender, a handsome young guy called Niall, smiled and pulled out a glass, filling it with ice and smoothie. Popping an umbrella on the side, he pushed the glass towards Harry, who drank it happily. 

"My smoothies aren't as good as Louis'." Niall said matter-of-factly. "His are  _actually_ paradise."

"I know right?" Someone teased, and Harry turned around to see a dark haired guy holding a surfboard. Was he one of the boy's friends? A towel was draped over his shoulders but water dripped from his hair.

"Zayn! Get out! Don't get water on the floor!" Niall freaked, trying to shoo Zayn away. 

"Niall, you practically  _live_ by the sea. A little bit of water won't kill you." Zayn whined. 

"At least Lou has the decency to dry up before walking in."

"But Lou is a gentleman!"

"And you're not?"

"Who is this Lou you're talking about?" Harry interrupted. Zayn and Niall stopped their argument halfway and stared at Harry in disbelief. Then they exchanged secretive looks, and Niall cleared his throat.

"You'll see."

_________________

 

It was getting closer to sunset, and nearly everyone was leaving. Even the surfers were packing up. Stretching, Harry knew his shift was nearly over. Liam made him switch shifts with him- Liam usually took the late shift and Harry the early. According to Liam, he had something to do. Now, he couldn't go home and binge-watch some TV shows.

Then, the little guy turned around. Harry watched curiously as he realized the guy was going to surf some more. Why? Couldn’t he have come back tomorrow? Now Harry would’ve had to stay longer. _There goes my night._

Harry took a long sip from his water bottle, observing the guy. A large wave hit, and the guy tried to go with it, but his whole surfboard flipped over, and he plunged into the crystal waters. Harry waited for his little head to pop up, but it didn’t. Then there were little bubbles surfacing and his head bobbed to the surface. However, something wasn’t right. He was coughing like mad, and was trying to keep his head above the water. Waves kept attacking him from every direction.

Harry jumped off his chair and ran towards the shore. He ripped off his shirt along the way and dove into the cool waters, making a beeline for the struggling boy. The waves were extremely ferocious, and high tide was coming. Not to mention it was getting dark. Definitely not the best time to surf. Reaching the boy, he wrapped his arms around his chest and swam in the direction of the shore. It was difficult, especially with the surfboard dragging behind when the waves were intent on keeping them in their clutches, but Harry was strong. He would make it. With one last push, he reached shallow waters and pulled the half-unconscious boy onto the golden sand. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. Panicking, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

He pressed his lips onto the boy’s cold ones, and tried to concentrate on saving him, and not how he was (sort of) kissing his crush. Then suddenly, the boy’s eyes opened, the turquoise blue diamonds staring into his green ones. Harry pulled back, stunned at how fast it was working. But then he noticed the grin on the boy’s face.

“You look so perplexed Curly.” The boy laughed, grinning cheekily.

“What?” Harry had no idea what was going on.

“What do _you_ think?”

Harry stared at him, looking at how the boy seemed completely unaffected. “You weren’t really drowning, were you?”

“Nah.”

Harry felt a spark of anger and hurt for no reason. “Why.”

“Didn’t you want to kiss me?”

“Yeah. I mean… yeah.” Harry stuttered, blushing.

“Got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

“But you scared me half to death because of it.”

There was a silence, while Harry was still trying to wrap his head around how he’s just been lied to, and the boy was still staring at him in an amused manner. The only sound that could be heard was the waves breaking against the sand.

“So?” The boy asked.

“So what?” Harry replied, slightly confused.

“Wanna know my name?”

“Em, okay.”

"Then ask." His tone was playful.

"Hi. What's your name?"

“Name’s Louis.” Louis smiled genuinely.

“Harry.”

“Hi Harry. Wanna know a secret?”

Harry nodded, wondering what Louis meant by secret.

“I work over there on Mondays to Fridays.” Louis pointed over to the little beach shack. On the wooden plaque, it said **Pineapple Paradise**  in painted yellow letters. The shutters were open, and there was soft ukulele music coming from there. The beach shack, where everyone could sit and have a little meal there. Louis worked there, and Harry _just_ found out?

"Wait! You're the one who makes good pineapple smoothies!" Harry blurted, recalling his conversation with Niall.

Louis unattached his blue surfboard and lifted it up. He motioned to Harry, who was still gaping at the shack in awe. Chuckling, he extended his hand and took Harry’s.

“How about I make you a drink?” Louis asked, but already knowing the answer.

With that, the two boys sat down on a cushioned swing by the shack, holding glasses of pineapple smoothies and staring at the sunset, with arms around each other. With the warm summer breeze and the salty smell of the sea, nothing seemed to disturb them. Well, they couldn't see the three boys in the corner, taking pictures and quietly squealing how their ship has sailed. As Disney would say, it was love at first sight. It wasn’t the happily ever after. Not yet. This wasn't even close. This was just the beginning.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Cute one shot! Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
